Sweet Dreams
by Heather Lynn
Summary: Hermione realizes that she has feelings for Draco. Ditto for Draco.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Sweet Dreams **

**Ok, this is a fic about Hermione and Draco falling in love. Weird I know but I've always thought it'd either be her and Draco or her and Ron. I never really thought Harry and her would hook up at all. Well after reading about 10 to 10 million fics on the exact same couple I decided I'd take a crack at it too, soo here it is! **

* * *

**7:30 a.m. RISE AND SHINE!!! Called the obnoxious mirror in the Girls' dormitory at Griffindor. Hermione popped out of bed and looked around rather dazed. It was her 5th year at Hogwarts, she was still top student and still going on mysterious adventures with Harry and Ron 24/7. She'd been getting up rather late every morning for the past week. As she quickly jumped out of bed and tried to find her robe she was also trying in vain to remember the same reoccurring dream that was haunting and making her late for class every morning. Try as she might everytime she woke up and went into the stumbling routine of trying to figure out what it all meant she could only gather pieces of the dream. It was almost as if the little odd things didn't really matter only certain points. Hermione grabbed her things and headed down the stairs in a hurried rush to at least try to get a piece of toast at the breakfast table before she had classes. At the beginning of the dream she felt herself kind of floating in a cold, no, freezing substance black was all around her, she had the sense of feeling totally alone and forgotten. But then the next moment she could fell something beside her pulling her up to, what seemed like, warmth. Then she felt wetness all around her and something holding her, tightly. The next moment she was in front of a roaring fire, feeling nothing but serenity and happiness. And finally the feeling of true happiness, cradled in something drifting off and off, then right as the dream ended she got a surge of surprise and panic but before she knew what was happening she would wake. **

**Hermione finally made it too the dining hall and began to stuff her face at the Griffindor table, not even bothering to sit down. **

**Whoa! Take it easy! Ron shouted You have plenty of time just sit down! **

**Hermione respond with a light groan full of food and sat.**

**Having that dream again huh Hermione? Harry said as he finished his breakfast sandwich. Can you still not figure out the rest? **

**Hermione was able to respond now as she gulped her food. No, all I can remember about is the parts that I already told you guys Ron was about to say something but Malfoy accompanied by a number of other Slytherins passed by. **

**Well, well, well, looks like the Mudblood is becoming what HER kind eat. What it is called again, ahh yes, a pig! Malfoy said in his most stuck-up voice. His words sending the other Slytherins into a laughing frenzy. **

**SHUT UP MALFOY! Ron yelled as he stood. **

**Yea, why don't you go back to the Slytherin table!!! Harry also yelled and began to stand.**

** Draco laughed. I will, but I just HAD to remark on the piggy-like behavior coming from the Mudblood! Before Harry or Ron could say another word Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins walked away. **

**Good riddens! Said Ron **

**They're all gone now Herm-... Harry began to say but soon found Hermione no where to be seen. **

**Where did she go? Ron said as he scratched his red head. Harry shrugged.**

**Hermione was glad to make a quick exit right after Malfoy had called her a pig. She didn't like to show weakness at all. She knew she would have if she had stayed. Her first year at Hogwarts her (now) two best friends Ron and Harry had made her cry. (Ron was really the one who did the most damage) Then just last year the whole thing with Rita Skeeter really made her WANT to cry, but she never did. She managed to keep it down. She didn't know what she would do if she had to put up with anymore crap from Malfoy. Her first class today was care of magical creatures with Hagrid. This only made her less happy. For the Griffindors had the exact same class with the Slytherins. And in her mind it was no doubt that Malfoy would probably make up a little song or an annoying catch phrase on her hog-like behavior earlier. But she soon had to make her way outside to the gardens. Finally she was able to muster enough courage, and she headed outside. She had just made it in time because right as she arrived she found Hagrid to be talking in front of a small pond. **

** Whispered Ron What happened to you at breakfast**

**Yea, why did you run off? Harry asked. **

**Hermione, obviously not wanting to say Because I thought Malfoy would finally get to me be and I'd cry like a baby.' just simply stated I forgot my books, I had to run and get it.**

**But you had your books when you came into the hall Said Ron looking suspiciously at her. **

**Did I say my books? I-uh-meant my quill! Yea I forgot I had my quill left in a book with other homework. Hermione said, grinning sheepishly. But before Ron could say any more two words left Hagrid mouth that made everyone shut up. **

**Hermione Granger an' Draco Malfoy Hagrid said Harry an' Goyle Hagrid added as he shut a dusty book he had in his hand. These are the people ya' are teh' work with. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were completely dumb-founded. **

** Hermione muttered.How c-could Hagrid make such pairs **

**Ugh....I know Said Parvati from behind them as she stood by her extremely ugly Slytherin partner. But it's not HIS fault. They are using a new way to make partners. It's called the duo device. Professor Dumbledore bought one for all the teachers to use. It's like a glass jar, the teachers put each class of students' names into it and the jar tells them what people to pair up . Dumbledore said it would keep the teachers from letting their favorites go with the people they wanted. Hagrid and all the teachers HAVE to use it Parvati then sighed and walked away with her gross and equally dumb looking partner.**

**MAN THIS SUCKS!!! Groaned Harry. I have to be with GOYLE! **

**Quit whining, geez I didn't even her the NAME of my partner....I can only imagine what it will look like... Said Ron. Hermione was about to whine too but before she could get anything in she heard a kind of loud groan from behind her. **

**Ugggghhh...I can't belieeeeve the duo device is making me pair with YOU! Said Malfoy in his most annoying tone. The new mascot of the Griffindors.**

**What are you talking about Malfoy? Harry asked, slightly shouting **

**Oh haven't you heard? Since the muggles ARE nothing but animals I've decided to petition a new mascot for the Griffindor dormitory. He turned to Hermione Instead of lions they will be called the Griffindor PIGS! at that point he began a high shrilly laugh.**

**SHUT UP MALFOY! Screamed Hermione. He turned to look at her a somewhat smirk on his face. She went on Well THIS so-called pig is your ticket to your first actual GOOD grade if you haven't already noticed!!! **

**What is THAT supposed to mean, pig Asked Malfoy**

**It MEANS that if you don't SHUT UP you might just have ANOTHER F' on your hands. Hermione said and smiled when she was through. The smirk on Malfoy's face faded and he gave a look that only meant he'd do what he was told. Hermione and him then went over to Hagrid to receive their project.**

**Let meh see here Hagrid said as he looked in the pond. Yeh' two are gonna catch a scale pod **

**What the heck is a scale pod? Asked Malfoy, he tried to demeanor Hagrid whenever he could. At that moment Hagrid reached in the pond and pulled out something that made a huge splash. Hermione jumped back just in time but Malfoy was already at the point of smirking and therefore missed Hagrid's action and he became totally soaked. Hermione could do nothing but snicker. Malfoy just stood there, evil ideas obviously turning in his head about sweet revenge. Hagrid went on like nothing happened. In his hand was a a type of circular creature with shining scales all over it. There were small tentacles on it and they were jolting angrily. **

**Teh' sw'one is only a youngster. Yeh can tell by the short tentacles all over it's body. If this one were an adult, the tentacles would beh much longer and we would all beh in danger. He then dropped the scale pod back into the water. The'se creatures weh're hunted for de're scales, ya see the scales of deh creatures are very magical and can be used in many potions. Deh aren't hunted as much an'y more b'cause there are veh'ry few and hard teh find. But luckily at Hogwarts you can find em' here in certain lakes around deh school grounds. Your assignment is teh have captured a scale pod by the end of tomorrow. Hagrid finally finished. Hermione nodded and asked. **

**So the ponds are around Hogwarts garden grounds then? Hagrid nodded. Hermione then took off to look for the ponds with Malfoy trudging not close behind. It wasn't soon before they found a pond. Do you think this one has any pods? Asked Hermione **

**How should I know Malfoy coldy responded.**

**Hermione pretended not to listen she then took her wand and placed it into the water.She yelled LUMNOS' and she made the whole pond light up. She could almost hear a wow from Malfoy but she wasn't sure. As she looked into the pond, sure enough, there were scale pods to be seen. Some adult ones too. She remembered Hagrid saying those were dangerous. She knew they couldn't catch one today, she would have to go to the library and find some spells to keep the adult scale pods away so she could catch a younger one for the assignment. But even thought she already had a plan figured out she thought she might consult Malfoy.**

**Ok, Mr. Great-and-powerful pure-blood how do YOU suppose we catch the scale pod. Malfoy smirked and walked next to her.**

**well, the adults are down there. So we can't do anything today. Might as well wait until tomorrow and maybe come up with a spell at the library or something like that to help fight off the adults. He said finally. Hermione smiled.**

**I'm impressed, that's just what I was thinking She said **

** Said Malfoy obviously angry. What did you think!? That I wouldn't be able to come up with such and obvious idea!? He kneeled beside her, looked directly in her eyes. If A stupid mudblood like YOU can do it, so can I! He stated. He went on as he stood I'll be in the library after classes, meet me there so we can look up a spell **

**Hermione watched him walk away. She was devastated, of all the things she had even been called, stupid' was never one of them. She pulled her wand out of the pond and ran away to the Griffindor dormitory crying. She decided not to go to the rest of her classes that day. She cried the entire day. As night fell everyone was getting back from their classes and dinner. But also, by night fall she was done crying and VERY angry. In ONE sentence Malfoy was able to TOTALLY crush her and make her miss ALL of her classes. NOT only did she have to study for exams but she NOW had even MORE homework to do. She was definitely going to the library, she was going to give Malfoy a piece of her mind and a piece of her fist if all else necessary. She ran down the dormitory stairs and to the library. Completely ignoring Harry and Ron's questions about where she had been all day. She knew exactly where she was going and what she was going to do, and nothing was gonna hold her back!!! As she walked in she found no one to be there. Then she remembered that all the dormatories were going to gather in the dining hall to have a big study group. She didn't really remember if she signed up but at this time she didn't really care. She had to find Malfoy. She checked up and down the book shelves and searched for him. But when she came across him she found nothing she could have ever imagined. There sitting down leaned against a bookshelf hands over face and knees to chest was Draco Malfoy, crying. She didn't know what to think or even do. She tried to step back and leave him alone but the foot board below her creaked. Malfoy suddenly looked up, quickly stumbling to his feet and turning around. **

**What the HELL do you think your doing!? He yelled**

**well...um...you told me to meet you here to find a spell to ward off the scale pods She said suddenly losing all of her anger from earlier. Oh right I forgot Malfoy's voice lost all anger and turned into almost sincerity. Hermione almost fell over at the last statement. She could see him tucking something in his pocket, parchment if she was correct. And she also saw him trying to wipe away the tears. Soon he turned. Ok, let's start then They soon found places to sit and books to read. They decided upon a stunning spell, one of them would stun the adults while the other would swim below and look for a youngster to catch. The only question is, which one of us will jump in. Said Malfoy. The two looked at each other for a moment.**

**Well, I guess the one of us who can hold a spell the longest. Hermione smiled, she knew it was her.**

**ugh....looks like I'll be swimming tomorrow. Malfoy turned his head to the window and groaned again as he watched some snow fall. it's gonna be cold. At that phrase Hermione looked at him quickly. She got an odd sense of Deja Vou. As she looked at him she could she the moon reflection in his eyes, and from that angle...he looked almost handsome. Hermione began to drift but was rudely snapped back into reality by Malfoy tuning his head back and stating **

**What are you looking at mudblood! Hermione ignored what he said and asked something **

**Why were you crying when I saw you earlier This made Malfoy's face flash with anger **

**THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS PIG MUDBLOOD! Suddenly Hermione remembered all the anger form earlier, stood up from the table and slammed her fist to it.**

**SHUT UP! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT! Malfoy then stood and turned to leave as if she were nothing. But she quickly ran around and stopped him. Then looking directly in his eyes she began You know, you think your better than everyone else! But your not! Not by a long-shot! I may BE a mudblood but you and I both know who is the better wizard and if you don't believe me look at our grades! Your supposed to be some kind of pure-blooded master wizard, WELL I HAVE THE GRADES AND I HAVE PROOF THAT I AM THE BETTER WIZARD. By the time this was over Hermione could see tears in Malfoy's eyes. He quickly turned away from her. **

**I know you are He said. That.....that's why I was crying. He then pulled out the parchment from earlier. Her turned to give it to her, tears clouding his eyes and making his cheeks red. She gingerly took the parchment and began to read, it read **

**Draco,**

**I've just received your midterms. I am totally ashamed! Our family has a proud tradition of being TOP students. And to know that a Mudblood, of all things, has even higher grades than you! If your grades do not shape up I WILL dis-own you!!!! **

**Signed**

**Lucius Malfoy **

** Hermione tried to get out that she was sorry but Malfoy took the note from her, finally the tears were gone from his eyes.**

**He only wants that for the honor...he doesn't love me all he cares about is his reputation. And if I scar that in any way, I'm gone. Malfoy finally stated as he folded the letter and put it back into his pocket. Hermione looked down and began to cry. **

**I'm sorry *sniff* I just....well...you always made fun of me....I never *sniff* But she couldn't finish the rest. Malfoy took a hand and placed it under her chin then raised her head so he could look at her. **

**I know, it's ok He said. They looked into each others' eyes for a moment then before they knew it they found themselves talking about their whole lives. Both of them laughing, talking, listening ,and sharing everything they know. But soon it was time to retire for the night. They stood up and left. The next day Hermione got up into the stumbling fit and tried once again to remember more contents of the dream she also couldn't wait to catch the scale pod. She had been working all night on perfecting the spell with Malfoy. She was able to tell Harry and Ron what had happened at the breakfast table. Soon she was on her way to care of magical creatures with them. Malfoy and her met up and soon found the pond where they had been looking at the day before. Malfoy got ready to jump in. Snow was falling everywhere and it was VERY cold. Hermione decided to light up the pond once again. She took her wand in hand and let it down by the water.**

** She shouted and the entire pond lighted up. She quickly saw an adult scale pod get burned by Lumnos and start to swim to the surface. Before she could scream the creature surfaced, grabbed her with it tentacles and brought her down into the icy waters. Malfoy wasn't able to reach her in time to pull her away. As she sunk into the depths she figured she shouldn't really resist because that would only make her lose more air. But she didn't need to struggle because the scale pod became totally hard moments after it brought down into the depths. It was soon gone and she found herself floating. She couldn't move at all, she felt totally hopeless and even slightly alone. But soon she found someone bringing her up to the surface and to a warm light. Malfoy finally has gotten her out of the water. He brought her to shore and held her tightly. She felt very wet and cold. She also felt herself drifting away and slowly falling asleep. Malfoy slightly shook her.**

**No...no Hermione you mustn't fall asleep! NO, stay awake! Her pulled her face up and made her look directly into his eyes. Even though she was very tired she felt very safe with him holding her. Before she fell asleep she was able to manage the words **

**Thank you She had the dream one more. But now it was more vivid. Like it had already happened, but soon she felt warmth. She could hear a fire blazing nearby. And someone was holding her tightly...she felt completely at peace, and very happy. She asked as she began to open her eyes. Then she felt completely suprised and panicked. She sat up. **

**Uh no...I'm not THAT ugly Said Harry and he let go of her. **

**Man Hermione, you were out for awhile! Said Ron as he nudged closer to her.**

**yea really harry tried to add but was soon cut off by Hermione.**

**Where's Draco? She asked**

**You wake up from a 5 hour nap and your asking where DRACO is!? Said Ron sarcastically. **

**I think he's in the library Harry stated.**

**Thank you Hermione muttered as she got up and headed straight for the library. The dream was all clicking to her now. The water , the feeling, the fire, happiness, everything. She ran into the library. No one was to be seen. She soon found Draco.**

**Hey, your up He said, smiling.**

**Yeah....thank you She said kind of blushing.**

**um....you already said that He said **

**oh well...i thought I'd say it again she said. She knew she wanted to tell him, about the dream and what she has now discovered . But how could she say that?. Her heart crumbled as she muttered Guess I'll go**

**No wait! Draco said, hermione's heart filled with hope for one moment. Hagrid gave all the groups who didn't catch a scale pod more homework. And guess what, WE were the only ones who didn't catch one. He finally said, hermione's heart was once again crushed. **

**So then let's get to work **

**Yea, ok **

* * *

**Ok, I hoped you liked it. The next chapter is going to be called "Sleeping Beauty" and they WILL kiss and find love. Please READ and REVIEW!!! PLEASEEE!!!!**


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sleeping Beauty 

**Draco Malfoy; supposedly the most evil student at hogwarts. Supposedly Harry Potter's arch enemy. Supposedly lover of magic involving the dart arts. Supposedly #1 hater of all mudbloods. Supposedly is such a shallow word...not much truth it, wouldn't you agree? **

* * *

**Draco woke at about 6:00a.m. Last week he had saved the life of one whom he was supposed-to hate, Hermione Granger. Strange thing however, ever since he had been able to hold her cold body in his arms, he has never been able to get her out of his mind. Draco drudgely got out of his bed, he rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He stepped to the floor and shuddered, it had always been cold, every time he had gotten out of bed since his first day at hogwarts. He thought he'd get used-to it by now, he never did. As he walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower he couldn't stop getting mental visions of her beautiful face, the smell of her hair, the way she sounded when she laughed. He got into the shower and it was like bliss, the water felt like millions of heated needles all pounding off his back. He took the time to lean against the wall of the shower and remember the newer dream he had gotten the night before. He could see himself and her, under the stars in a wide open field, her body held against his, being able to hold her tightly, to touch her hair, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. OH what a dream, each time they become more vivid. Each time them making him want to just grab her next he saw her and kiss her, forever. However, he knew this was quite impossible. Just thinking about what his father would say, regardless of the reputation he would be giving up. Was it really meant to stay a dream, would it, forever? Ever since he had saved her from the attacking scale pod, and being able to talk to her about anything it was like a whole new world had opened up. He began to see a whole new side of things. Every day he would wake and his stomach would fill with butterflies just to know that he would be able to see her that day. As he got out of the shower he put on his robes and headed down for breakfast. He sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for her to arrive. Finally after all of his friends sat down and began to eat he saw her walk in. He watched her for what seemed like forever, being sure he was not seen by anyone. As he saw her laugh at something his heart filled with joy he almost felt like laughing himself....but then.**

**Hello Draco, good morning Pansy had sat right next to him and latched onto his arm like usual. Everytime this happened it was like getting a painful reality check. He knew he would never be able to love Hermione, never. That's all he would tell himself. Then he would usually turn to Pansy, say **

**Morning to you too and get on with daily life. But somewhere deep in his head, or was it his heart? He could hear a little voice saying, if only to touch her, only to hold her, only to kiss her,only to love her.' **

* * *

**His first class this morning was Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid. How he wished Dumbledore wouldn't have tossed all the duo devices. Then maybe he could have partnered up with her again. **

**Role call Hagrid bellowed over every one. Draco stood there watching every one raising their hand when called.Harry Potter Hagrid yelled. No one raised their hands. Hagrid asked. **

**Harry is sick today, so is Ron Answered Hermione. Draco smiled as he heard her voice. That day they studied about caring for pregnant hippogriffs, however Draco had studied something completely different. He studied the way Hermione looked when she raised her hand and how her hand maneuvered when she waved her wand. His next class was rather boring, no one to watch. But soon it was Potions class. The only other class that the slytherins had with griffindor. **

**Today we will be concocting sleeping potions. Everyone pick a partner, turn to page 79 in your text-books and begin. I'll expect everyone's vial turned in by the end of the day. I see Potter and Weasley aren't in so I'll deduct 49 points from their grade. Snape said with a sly smile. Hermione got horribly upset.**

**But that's not- **

**Fair? Miss.Granger. Would YOU like 49pts deducted from YOUR grade too? Snape hissed. **

**But it's not their fault, they came down with- She was again cut off. **

**Came down with nothing. They ate live candy from hosmeade, which they shouldn't of. I see no reason in letting them have extra time to finish their assignment Miss.Granger for it was their own ignorance that did it. Snape said, his smile now turning to a sneer. Hermione shut up. Snape then turned to the class. You may begin This was Draco's only chance. Before Pansy could open her mouth Draco sprinted across the room.**

**Be my partner Hermione? He asked quickly, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. **

**Need ANOTHER good grade? Hermione asked smiling. Draco smirked and decided not to argue. The act of actually asking her to be his partner might have ALREADY raised suspision. He just nodded. He sat down next to her, silently taking in a deep breath and relaxing beside her. She opened the book to page 79, he watched her fingers fumble through the pages quite quickly. All right, I'll list off the things we need and you go get them. She said, he nodded. Soon they had gather everything. This seems to be rather easy, hey cool! **

** Draco asked looking over the book. I'm just reading the history of this potion. She said smiling.**

**Yeah, so....?**

**It says here that a long time ago a witch had tried to make a batch of thread turn gold by dipping it into a potion she had made. Well it says as she was doing that she mis-took the potion for her glass of water and drank it. Also instead of making a gold potion she made what is now a sleeping potion. It says that one day a prince found the old cottage where she lived and found her on the floor. She was said to be very beautiful, so the prince decided to kiss her. And once he did, she woke up. **

**Weird potion Draco interrupted.**

**That's not all. It says that the only reason she woke up is because he was her true love. They lived happily ever after since. The potion was then nick-named Sleeping Beauty' and many muggle fairytales were wrote about it ever since. Hermione paused to take the story in. Wow, it would be so nice to have that happen to me. But she quickly frowned. **

**What's wrong? Draco asked. **

**It also says that it only happened once. She said sadly.**

**What do you mean? He asked again.**

**Well, after the prince woke her with a kiss the potion became a sure fire way to tell if you were truly in love with whom you liked. It says most people tried it and their lover never woke when the kiss had ended. It was tried over 700 times. No one ever woke from the kiss and soon a potion to wake the people had to be made. Also, no one ever tried the potion again in fear of finding out that the one they liked is not their true love. **

**Oh I see. Well, I guess all stories don't have a happy ending.Draco said**

**Guess not. Hermione said sadly. Well, let's get to work She then stated. The worked on the potion for most of the time. Finally they were finished and they put it in a vial. They then sat in a awkward silence. Draco knew what he wanted to say, and he knew he had to say it sometime. Hermione leaned over her book and began flipping through the pages. He watched her closely, his eyes drifting over ever detail of her. How frizzy and cute her hair looked, how carefully she turned the pages, how she held her chin up with one hand, he felt himself smile. **

**Well Mudblood, how did the project go? It was Pansy. Obviously come over, angry from not becoming Draco's partner from earlier. Hermione quickly ignored her, making Draco smile even more. Pansy went on Mine went quite well thank you and I think you might like some And as quick as lightning Pansy grabbed Hermione's hair pulled her face back and made her down the whole vial. Hermione began hacking and gagging, but soon was out cold. **

**PANSY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!?! Draco yelled. Pansy just smiled and said.**

**To prove how un-loved the mudblood is. No one will kiss HER. She and the rest of the Slytherins began a hideous laughter fest right then.**

**What's going on! Yelled Snape as he came up the corner. Before Draco could tell the true story Pansy cut in.**

**Hermione Granger stupidly drank her vial. Pansy then seized the vial that Hermione and Draco made. Here is Draco and my vial sir. she said smiling. Draco could almost feel himself shaking with anger. Snape just looked at her as though she was a perfect little angel.**

**Very well. Someone take Miss.Granger down to the Madam Pomfrey to get a remedy. Snape said. Draco hastily got up and took Hermione gently in his arms and ran with her quickly out of the room, not turning back. As he went to Madam Pomfrey's office he could feel the anger and heat surging in his body. So many ways to get back at Pansy, so little time. When he got to Madam Pomfrey's office she told him to put Hermione down on one of the beds and wait while she went and asked Snape about an ingredient for the remedy. Draco gently laid Hermione down on one of the beds. He stood over her and looked at her sleeping peacefully. He dared himself and ran his fingers in her hair. Even though it looked frizzy, it was incredibly soft. He then ran his hand down on the side of her cheek, smiling happily. He knew he could never be with her. He thought maybe it wasn't true love. But maybe, maybe if he kissed her and proved it to himself, maybe then he wouldn't be so sad when reality slapped him in the face. And hey, at least he would be able to touch her lips with his, just once. He went to the door and made sure no one was coming. He then slowly stepped around and over to the bed, once again looking down and smiling to her. He placed one hand under her head and held her hand with the other. He bent down and looked to her before their lips touched. Then ever so soft and slowly, he closed his eyes, braced himself and lowered further. His lips touched hers gently, her lips were so soft, he tilted his head to kiss her deeper. Before he knew what he was doing, he was gone. His whole body was a flutter and it was like his mind stopped thinking. He brought her up and held her closer, kissing her deeper and with more passion. Suddenly he realized, she was kissing back! He opened his eyes and pulled back from her very little.**

** He stuttered. She smiled. **

**Draco...Your my true love!. She said in a soft whisper. They smiled and looked into each others' eyes for moments. Then moved their lips together and kissed once again, eyes wipe open. Finally surrendering and closing their eyes they kissed each other happily, once Hermione ran her fingers into his hair, he was, again, gone. They kissed for what seemed like forever, in a blissful gentle passion. Soon they let each other go and pulled back. Draco was in a daze. He looked up a little, then in utter shock he almost fell back. There, at the door standing with different expressions were Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey whom was holding a small vile. **

** Was all either of them could get out. Madam Pomfrey looked down to the vile in her hand. **

**Looks like I won't be needing this anymore She said calmly. One could tell be the furious expression on Snape's face, that he wasn't all to happy with this. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked in just utter shock. Draco quickly ran out of the office, smashing into almost everything and knocking everyone out of doorway. In pure embarrassment he ran up to his room in the Slytherin dormitory and went face down on a pillow, hoping maybe this was all just a dream. It wasn't. Next morning he got up and wished he knew the Avada Kedavara curse, so he wouldn't have to endue the humility that he would obviously be facing this day. **

* * *

**Draco made his way downstairs to the dining hall in the morning. He looked to the table, there Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were sitting. Looking as normal as they could. He walked over slowly and sat down beside Pansy, his usual spot. They all then looked to him. He almost felt himself turn red. **

**Where have you BEEN, Draco DARLING. I've been waiting all morning for you to come downstairs. What took you? Pansy asked. Draco widened his eyes at her. Had she not heard? Maybe the teachers never told, maybe neither did Hermione. He felt totally happy. Guess what? She asked **

** Draco was still a little flabbergasted.**

**Turns out some guy kissed that mudblood and now she's awake again. Pansy stated coldly, her nose turned up in the air. Draco felt himself go beet red.**

** He said slowly. Pansy turned to him a weird expression on her face. Before she could open her mouth the bell to begin first class rang. Draco practically jumped out of his seat and zoomed out of the dining hall. Saved by the bell He muttered to himself as he made his way outside. Half way through the day it was obvious that the big mystery and talk of the school was who really DID kiss Hermione. Only the people to witness (or do) it knew. Draco could barely look at Hermione. Sometimes he caught her staring dreamily at him. He wondered why she would do this. Goodness knows EVERYONE in the school was constantly by her side and trying to figure out whom kissed her. Did she even think of her reputation, let alone his? This baffled the mind of Draco Malfoy. For Hermione it was different. She was waking early every morning. It was like the birds were singing and life was one big cloud. She would get through classes day-dreaming about Draco. She wondered why he would never look at her however. Every time she tried to make eye contact he would turn away, or sometimes even run. She wasn't all to happy that he left her in Madam Pomfrey's office to explain to all of the teachers what had happened. Apparently when Madam Pomfrey went to ask Snape about the ingredient, he said that he didn't have one and to ask Dumbledore. She thought this wasn't true, so she made him come along with her to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had no idea of the ingrediant. McGonagall was in there with him as they asked. She said she had remembered having one of the castle elves stock Madam Pomfrey's medicine cabinet with that exact ingrediant along with others. So either by force, or sheer curiosity the 4 of them ended up walking in on Draco and Hermione kissing. Hermione took this as a luck out. She was mostly stuttering and blushing to get much out. So in the end she also ran out of the office in the same stumbling fit as Draco. **

* * *

**This went on for about a week , Hermione was getting pretty upset. He hadn't talked since the event in the office. She wanted to know how he felt. And if he wasn't going to initiate the conversation ,she would. **

* * *

**Hermione tried for a week to get his attention and talk to him, however, he never listened to her, at all. Finally she knew she would have to take drastic measures. She would try one more time, to talk with him, at that was all. **

* * *

**Draco!!! Draco! Hermione yelled over the crowd of people at hogsmeade. As quickly as possible, Draco turned-tail and ran. Ran as fast as he could. The whole week she had tried to get his attention. He didn't know why she was doing this. It would ruin them BOTH if anyone found out. Besides the fact that Hermione would not leave him be the past week the teachers were acting totally different to him. Dumbledore began to actually smile when he looked to Draco more.Usually he wouldn't smile at all, just give him a look as if to say What a shame'. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were acting exactly the same. However, potions class had become one of his MOST feared classes. Snape was obviously not happy at all with the recent occurring of events, he would give nasty glares to him everytime he looked up from his book. Always making sure he had extra homework, and OH!, always sticking him with PANSY! What a living nightmare. He sometimes wished if wouldn't of happened at all. Good thing his father never found out about it. Or he would be in hot water. **

* * *

**1 month and a week later**

* * *

**Finals were coming up, everyone was in a bustle to study. No one had a minute to spare. Draco drudgely got out of bed and went to take a shower. The same reacurring dream. Hermione and him laying together, under the stars. If had become more vivid, in the dream all he had was pure love for Hemione. He'd thought that after getting a scare like last month he would have at least stopped having the dream. No avail, no matter how much he hated it, how much he denied it to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved Hermione, plain and simple. But he wasn't about to do anything about it, oh no, not a thing. As Draco got out of the shower his black owl had flown in and tossed a letter onto his bed. He recognized the Malfoy seal and wondered why his family would want to talk with his at this time of year. He wrapped himself up in his robe and sat down on his bed, he opened the elegant parchment and read, **

**Draco, **

**I have received notice that your grades have become lower and lower. How could you do this to me!?!? After all of the tutors and expensive classes over the summer!! I've talked to Professor Snape and he said it was because you were distracted. He also told me you were found kissing that mudblood, Hermione Granger. I believed him on the grades, however you know that I do not trust that rat at all. After what he did to humiliate the dark lord it would only seem fitting that he would try to make me angry with you for telling such nonsense. You and I both know if you were to ever touch a Griffindor, let a ALONE a MUDBLOOD, you would be disowned for certain!!! You also may be disowned nonetheless, for I do not wish to have a son who is such a failure as you. I do not tolerate failure in my family, you will NOT be the one to disgrace the proud Malfoy name! So I send this with a threat, either I see you grow to be the son I WISHED I had, or you grow to be the son I NEVER had. **

**Signed, **

**Lucius Malfoy. **

**Draco sat the letter down with tears in his eyes. He KNEW his father wasn't kidding. All his life he had nothing but this from him. Always being told what a failure he was, how disgraced his father was of him. It had been his dream to hear his father say the simple phrase I'm proud to have you as a son' or even I'm proud of you'. ANYTHING would do. Draco made his way down to the dining hall ever so slowly, Pansy almost bruised his arm the other day while in the process of clinging to him. Pansy was OK, but she was getting to be a pretty big girl, and Draco could tell, she wasn't the one for him. He went to his seat and sat in it slowly and sure enough he saw Pansy bounding around the corner as always. He slightly cringed for knowing of what was to happen next, Pansy was almost about to grab him when...**

**Draco Malfoy, may I have a word with you. It was Snape. Draco quickly jumped out of his seat and went to Snape. He could hear Pansy whine. He walked to Snape, and to say the least he wasn't to happy with him, after the letter and all. Mr.Malfoy I need to talk to you at the end of school today. He said. Draco sighed great now I'm gonna hear it from Snape too' he thought.**

**Shall I wait for you in your dungeon? He asked **

** Snape said hastily, Meet me..... He paused and looked around He finally stated. Snape was looking a little weird.**

**All Right sir Draco said. Is there anything wrong with you sir? **

**No! Goodbye! Snape said, and walked off rather weirdly. Usually his walk was low and sulky, but now it was almost like a strut. Draco shrugged it off and went to classes. Finally it was the end of the day and it was also a Friday. Tomorrow everyone would go to hogsmeade, Pansy wanted him to come, she said she wanted to talk with him in . To Draco, this didn't sound good at all. That LAST think he wanted was to be painfully felt up by a 200lb gargoyle. Draco wondered why Snape needed to see him, and also why in the dining hall. He made his way there quickly. He went inside and looked around, Snape was obviously not there yet. Draco yawned and placed his hands behind his head, he looked up through the roof. The snow was coming down very nicely, it was such a strange feeling to see the snow falling right to him but not hitting. The stars were in magnificent twilight behind, the sky itself was a mixture of dark and light blue. Draco couldn't feel the coldness of the outside, but he knew what it WOULD feel like.**

** He heard a familiar voice ask. He turned to see Hermione standing right behind him. **

** He almost gasped. At that moment things like OH NO! What if Snape finds you here!' were rusking through his mind. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?! SNAPE IS COMING TO TALK WITH ME!!! He yelled, marching himself right up to Hermione. **

**NO HE ISN'T!!!! She yelled back. **

**How would YOU know?! Draco calmed very slightly. **

**Because,**** I**** asked you here!!! Not Snape! She said**

****

**I used a polyjuice potion, it was the only way I could get you alone to talk to you.... She said slowly, her head slowly tilting downward.**

** Draco almost whispered. He felt sympathy for her, it was very cold to just ignore her, after what had happened. But he knew what would happen, he understood the consequences if he didn't! She began to sniffle. **

**IT'S NOT FAIR! She yelled After YOU kissed me. YOU ignored me!!!! I like you Draco and it's breaking my heart the way you've treated me!!!! She barely yelled again. Draco didn't know what to say..for a moment it was just a pause, then her words struck him oddly.**

**How can it break your heart if you only LIKE me? He asked, with a smirk on his face. He felt like an actor taking on a role he had played too many times before.**

** Hermione went quiet. Then she broke down crying. I don't know She whispered. But that kiss...**

**Meant nothing Draco felt a ping in his chest, just for saying that. **

**What do you mean!?!? She screamed. Draco could just see her heart breaking, right on her face. You....you....I COULD HAVE LOVED YOU!! She screamed, before she could get another word out she ran. Ran away from him, and to Draco, it was like she was leaving his life, forever.**

* * *

**Don't SPAZ!!!! That is NOT the end. Not by a long shot. Wait till next chapter. And please, no flames this time!!!!! And sorry for any spelling mistakes. Stupid computer spell checker is on the fritz again. I had to re-write it b/c I found SO MANY mistakes with spelling and stuff, so being the over anal person I am I went and re did it. **


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Sweet Dreams 3: Awake Forever"**

**Hermione could barely make her way up to her room that night, she was crying all the way. In all the darkness, her heart breaking deeply. She didn't want to believe this, he couldn't, no. A couple of the girls heard her sobs and woke, but did nothing. Just stared, most too scared, or it may have been the deep pain in her sobs that kept them at bay. She didn't know, nor care. How could he?! She kept on thinking. She loved him, he loved her, she knew it!!! That kiss, there was definitely something, definitely! The next day she woke very late, they didn't have school. Most of the students were going to eat breakfast, spend half the day at Hogwarts, then go to hogsmeade around lunch time. Hermione didn't know if she could go, she knew Harry and Ron would want her to. She decided to go compose herself in the bathroom, she wouldn't let them see her cry, and the pain on her face. Especially over Draco Malfoy. The thought of him made her queasy and overwhelmed with pain that reached deep in her stomach. It was intensely unsettling for her as well. She tried not to think of him, but that was very impossible. Finally it was about 5:00p.m, slightly becoming dark out. She decided to go downstairs and take the hidden way to hogsmeade, the other kids had been there for about most of the day. She half expected to see everyone gone, but as she stepped downstairs. She saw Harry and Ron sitting at the foot of the stairs, holding a rather large picnic basket. **

**What took you? Ron asked with a vivid weak and worn expression. **

**We've been waiting all day for you to come down! Harry exclaimed **

**Yea, we wanted you to have lunch with us at hogsmeade, but...uh....will you settle for dinner? Ron asked smiling. **

**Oh....you guys Hermione broke out into a wide smiles, she hadn't smiled all day. Her face felt like it was cracking as she smiled. Harry and Ron both stood, Ron took the lunch' basket and Harry bowed to her, arm available.**

**Madam, I believe we are ready to dine Harry half giggled. **

** Hermione blushed Why thank you She took his arm gingerly, and together they walked to hogsmeade. Half way there Hermione asked Um....how are we supposed to picnic, there is snow all over the grounds at hogsmeade. Ron turned to look at Hermione at her asking. **

**Oh....it will be beautiful Madam, don't fret. Then he winked and led the way. Wow, I have the greatest friends in all the world, Hermione thought. She wanted desperately to tell them what happened, however she got the idea that they must have heard from the other girls that she was crying. This must be the guys' way to make her feel better......and to weasel the truth of why she was crying out. Oh well, she thought. They took her to a snow covered area, under a frozen old willow and pond. **

**K...guys...now what She asked. **

**We will now blind fold you, then prepare the feast. Harry said smiling. **

**All right Hermione said, all happy and excited. Harry and Ron stood side by side for a moment, Harry elbowed Ron. **

** He grunted. He took a small black cloth out of his pocket and went behind Hermione, then VERY gently he tried it around her head. Can you see? He asked. Hermione shook her head and in no time she could hear feet scurrying and the faint tinging of utensils being hit together. Finally she heard the words Lumos Grasiis' and other spells being uttered. Then soft footsteps behind her and hands on her arms. Someone came close to her ear, she could feel their breath. **

** It was Harry. Take off the blind fold and wait.... **

** She asked. **

**Yes, and I want to tell you that. Whatever you decide, me and Ron....well me mostly Harry said, she could hear Ron grunt. We totally approve and before she could get the blind fold off they were gone.**

**Guys what do you- But no one was around. She looked around, it was so beautiful. There was a picnic placed perfectly up, the skies were just glistening above it. The willow and pond were unfrozen, there was no snow to be seen for yards. The grass was perfectly dry, as if it were summer. She looked around, wonderful night. She looked to the tasty looking food and sat. She reached down to take a fork when crimson roses were suddenly in front of her face. She turned to see a grinning Draco Malfoy. She gasped and almost fell over. He just laughed.**

** She thought for a minute. MALFOY! What are YOU doing here!? She yelled **

**Ahh....Back on a last name basis huh.......Granger He smiled and sat. Do you not like the roses? I thought you mi- **

**SLAP!!!! Hermione hit Draco across the cheek as tears swelled up in her eyes. **

** She yelled. **

**OK, I deserved both of those. Draco rubbed his cheek and turned his head back to Hermione. He looked at her very seriously, a look from his silvery eyes that make her spine tingle. Hermione....yesterday....I was just so... He looked down, his eyes filling with tears as well. Draco was slowly able to tell her why he had acted this way, for the past while. About his father, his reputation, everything. How much disgrace and pain it would cause if they ever were to be together. Finally he finished and was able to look back up at Hermione. **

**.....So....your basically saying we can't be together.....why are you doing this to me?.... She asked sadly. **

** He almost shouted We can and will be together He stated as though it were a fact. **

**But....all that stuff, your dad, your family,....everything to you. Would be gone... She said softly slightly crying, tears slowly crawling down her face. He came across the picnic cloth and sat on his knees. Took her face in his hands, so very gently. **

**I've thought all of this over... His eyes piercing into her. And over. My family and reputation bring me no joy. Bring me no love, nothing. When I'm with you I feel like smiling just for the hell of it, like just jumping up and dancing around like a mad man He smiled, so did she, slightly. And I've come to the conclusion that.......I don't care.....about any of it....as long as I'm with you ,I'm happy. Hermione, let me keep you. And you, take me, embrace this...I was a total jerk, like you said, and I'm sorry. Hermione......I love you He looked to her as if she were the only thing around, she could see love, passion, and care in his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness. **

**Oh...Draco...I...Love you too Now it was his turn to smile and fill with eyes of tears.**

** His hands crept down her arms and slowly surrounded her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and gently lowered his lips to hers. They kissed deeply for a couple of seconds. He parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth gently, she did the same. As Draco kissed her, he took in the whole picture. The smell of her hair, kind of a coconut scent, the feel of her soft skin, lips, how small she was against him. Hermione was pressed against his strong muscles, she was completely enveloped into the kiss. Finally they broke and looked into each others eyes. Hermione began to gently run her fingers in his soft hair. He was looking into her eyes with firery intent, and passion. He softly took little kisses at her lips, eyes open. They both turned cheek and ran their faces against each other. Draco leaned his neck to kiss the soft skin on her neck, she tasted of delicate vanilla. They embraced for what seemed like forever.**

**Shall we eat? He finally asked.**

** She replied, and they did. Afterwards they packing all their food into the basket. Hermione laid down on the blanket, Draco got down beside and held her tightly. The open field all around them, smelt of dozens of flowers. The stars were shining brightly above them. Draco whispered sweet nothings into her ear, she giggled as he did so. Holding her so tight, knowing he had found his love. It was like a dream, then it hit him. It was a dream, the dream. **

**It's like a dream come true He said, smiling and knowing the humor behind this.**

**I know the feeling She said while smiling. However....We won't ever have to wake.... **

**End? **

* * *

**Very short, I know. But........Happy ending!!!! Oh well, NO FLAMES WHEN REVIEWING!!! I got one person who said and I quote I hate it on the last one. And ya know, that's just rude. Now if you don't like the fact that Hermione and Draco are together in this, please don't say you hate *me* for making it that way. I have my opinion and also the freedom to express it, k? Makes me wonder how many people have heard the expression If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. And I also might have mis-spelled some things too. So please forgive me. I don't know what I shall write next. Probably something weird. Oh well. Time will tell. I hope you liked!!! ^_^ **


End file.
